


Beginning Anew [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: Re-Entry: Journey of the Whills [Podfic] [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, GFY, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning home is both deceptively easy and hard to do. </p><p>Story Written by Flamethrower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning Anew [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beginning Anew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259384) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> See end notes for specific content warnings.

Cover Art created by [punsbulletsandpointythings](http://punsbulletsandpointythings.tumblr.com/) and [amemait](http://amemait.tumblr.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3, via Paraka Productions (right click for download, left click for mobile streaming) ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Re%20Entry/Re%20Entry%20JotW%20Beginning%20Anew.mp3) | **Size:** 119 MB | **Duration:** 02:10:07
  * [Zip of MP3, via the Audiofic Archive ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033029.zip) | **Size:** 120.6 MB | **Duration:** 02:10:07



## Music

**"Crystalize Mashup"** , by Lindsey Stirling, from Lindsey Stirling




## Sound Effects

**"[ CamelTalk ](http://freesound.org/people/acclivity/sounds/16932/)"** , by acclivity


  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings:  
> Time signatures 01:41:10 to 01:55:10 - Explicit sexual content  
> Time signatures 01:55:10 to 02:08:54 - Flashback, graphic violence, accidental self-harm, possible suicidal thoughts, torture. Or, in short, SIDIOUS.


End file.
